Rodkins Family 2039 Christmas
Cocoa the Elf on the Shelf Annabelle: Kids, meet Cocoa the Elf! Writing to Santa Claus Christmas Shopping Online Seeing the Nutcracker Suite ballet Going to Aunt Giselle's house Aunt Giselle's house, we see Aunt Giselle with her husband, Uncle Joshua Gregor and their kids, Emma, Tate, Steven, Hadley and Michael Christmas Eve kids are outside Courtney: "I'm going to get sick by taking my coat, hat, gloves and scarf off." takes off her coat, hat, gloves and scarf Annabelle: "COURTNEY! Don't you dare go outside without your coat, hat, gloves and scarf." Courtney: "I WILL DO WHAT I WANT!" feels ill Courtney: (sickly) "Oh...my....god...." Annabelle: "Sweetie! Are you okay?" comes to Annabelle and vomits on her Annabelle: "COURTNEY RODKINS! HOW DARE YOU VOMIT ME? THAT IS IT! YOU WILL HAVE COAL FOR TOMMORROW!" cries Courtney: "BUT I AM SO SORRY!!! i was feeling sick!" Annabelle: "NO! SORRY IS NOT ENOUGH! I don't care if you were sick!" Courtney: "But, can I vomit on Santa Claus?" Annabelle: "NO YOU ARE NOT! HE IS GOING TO GIVE YOU 1000 POUNDS OF COAL FOR CHRISTMAS Tomorrow! Sick or not!" Courtney: "Can I do that again?" Annabelle: "NO YOU ARE NOT! You should have thought of that before disobeying me by going outside without your hat, scarf, coat, and gloves, Missy." Courtney: "THAT IS IT! I AM GOING TO VOMIT ON ALL OF MY SIBLINGS AND COUSINS!" vomits all over Thomas, Alexander and Josephine Josephine: "GROSS!" vomits all over the floor screams and runs away Hadley: "WE NEED A DOCTOR RIGHT Away! QUICK! Courtney is sick!" (Annabelle's husband comes home) Christmas Dinner Bye bye Cocoa the Elf Cookies for Santa (Alexander leaves some snickerdoodle cookies and milk for Santa Claus in the parlor) Christmas Morning kids wake up opens his presents to receive a Star Wars: Rebels: Spark of Rebellion DVD, a Tardis mug, pair of Converse sneakers and a Nintendo Switch Alexander: "A Star Wars: Rebels: Spark of Rebellion DVD, a Tardis mug, pair of Converse sneakers and a Nintendo Switch." checks his stocking to reveal a Hot Topic gift card, a jar of glow in the dark alien slime, a Walmart gift card, candy canes, chocolate Nutcracker and Chex Mix Alexander: "A Hot Topic gift card, an SD card and an MP3 player, Walmart gift card, candy canes, chocolate Nutcracker and Chex Mix." Josephine: "I hope I would get a MP3 player, a PlayStation 4 with Call of Duty: Black Ops bundle, Forever 21 gift cards, some Red Bull energy drinks, a curling iron and a SD card." only finds 1,000 pounds of coal plus a note that said "Josephine, I have been watching you through my Santa Cam you have been very naughty this Christmas. You shouted bad words, broke the elf on the shelf rule by touching Cocoa the Elf, threw stones at the birds, ruined the nutcracker ballet, pushed people in line, got in a fight with your sister, wrote on the wall, broke Alexander's arms and legs, ran away from home, hurt your cousins, picked fights at school, disobeyed your mother, acted like a complete brat, whined like a baby, and furthermore." Josephine: "DON'T INSULT ME LIKE THAT SANTA!" checks her stocking to reveal more coal Josephine: "UGH! I asked for Forever 21 gift cards, not coal. Am I the only one who wanted more gift cards for next year's Christmas?" Courtney: "I hope I will get a Justice gift card, Gears of War 4 limited edition XBOX one consle + game bundle, Apple White Doll, Rapunzel plush and iPod." opens her presents to see 1,000 tons of coal plus a note that said "Courtney, I don't care if you were sick, Cocoa the Elf told me that you were a very naughty girl this Christmas. She says that you disobeyed your mother by going outside in the snow without a coat, gloves, scarf, or a hat on, threatened to vomit on me, puked on your siblings and cousins, got yourself sick on purpose, got in trouble at school, shouted bad words, and furthermore." Courtney: "Dang it! It's just a note! I asked for an Apple White doll for next year's Christmas!" (Tears up the note) checks her stocking to reveal more coal Courtney: "Great, am I the only one who had that Justice gift card for next year's Christmas?" Thomas: "I hope I will get some Hot Wheels toys." opens his presents to see tons of coal plus a note that said "Thomas, I have been making my list and checking it twice, and and you have landed on my naughty list this Christmas. According to what Cocoa the Elf told me, she says that you bullied other kids, littered, refused to take a shower, slacked on your house chores, destroyed neighbor's property, threw neighbor's Christmas presents into the middle of the road to get run over by an oncoming car and destroyed, Thomas: "I DON'T WANT A NOTE! I WANT MY COUSIN'S PRESENTS INSTEAD!" (Shreds up the note) [Thomas checks his stocking to reveal more coal Thomas: "Santa's a loser for giving me coal!" Josephine/Courtney/Thomas: "Mom! Dad! We have coal other than Christmas toys and stuff on what we deserved! We are being on the naughty list for all eternity! Can we get presents for next year other than coal?" Annabelle: "Sure, my little sweethearts. But Courtney, you will be nice to your siblings someday." Courtney: "I am on the naughty list! For next year's Christmas, I wanted an Apple White doll!" Annabelle: "THIS IS FOR THREE OF YOU! I AM SENDING YOU TO BEHAVOIR MODIFICATION CAMP UNTIL THE HOLIDAYS ARE OVER!" Josephine: "Aw man!" Courtney: "I hate camp! I'd rather be put up for adoption!" Thomas: "I don't wanna go! It's for poo poos!" (Hadley comes running in, followed by Michael, Emma, Tate and Steven) Hadley: Cool! I got an MP3 player! An SD card! Michael: Whoopie! I got Hot Wheels!!!! Emma: Yay! I got an Apple White doll! Forever 21 gift card!!! A Rapunzel plush and an iPod!!! Tate: Alright! Season tickets to the Lakers!!! A GoKart!" Steven: A PlayStation 4!!! Kingdom Hearts 3!!! Sweet! Annabelle: Why, honey! It is an Amazon Echo dot! Just what I've always wanted! Thank you so much! Category:Christmas Transcripts